Tradições de Família
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Ah essas mulheres desalmadas... Sabem como fazer um homem pirar. Ron e Harry que o digam. PÓSDH, HG E RH


**Não, Harry Potter não me pertence. É de uma tal de J.K, conhece? Se conhecer me fala, estou precisando levar um papo sério com ela sobre essa história de um certo ruivo morrer...**

**Tradições de família**

O homem de cabelos negros e revoltos andava de um lado pro outro no corredor. Nunca esteve tão nervoso. Talvez tenha ficado, durante a batalha, mas era diferente. Era muito diferente...

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Esbarrou num outro homem, este ruivo, que também andava de um lado pro outro assim como ele. Trocaram um "desculpa" e voltaram a andar olhando pro chão. A mão do moreno estava quase pingando suor. Chegou ao final do corredor, onde havia uma porta com uma janelinha. O homem esticou o pescoço pra olhar lá dentro, uma mulher com ar severo abriu a porta bem na hora, batendo-a na sua testa e fazendo-o gritar.

- Sr. Potter, acalme-se, por favor.

- Eu só queria ver como...

- Está tudo bem, Sr. Potter. – cortou seca – Não há motivo para preocupações.

- Sempre demora assim?

- Ter um filho não é tão fácil como fazer.

Dizendo isso, a mulher se esquivou e continuou a andar pelo corredor. Quando ia entrar numa outra porta o outro homem a parou.

- Será que a senhora pode...

- Senhorita, por favor.

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha. A mulher era tão velha quanto sua tia-avó Muriel. Se fosse uma situação normal ele abafaria o riso, mas essa não era uma situação normal.

- Desculpe, será que a _senhorita _poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo lá dentro? – e apontou pro lugar de onde a mulher veio.

- Achei que soubesse! – falou com falsa surpresa – Sua mulher está tendo um bebê!

Deu as costas a ele e entrou. O ruivo fez uma careta, virou-se para a porta e começou a xingar.

O moreno, que havia voltado a andar, esbarrou nele de novo.

- Que inferno! Olha por onde anda, Harry!

- E você olha o que diz, Rony! Minha filha vai sair do parto e já vou ter que tapar os ouvidos dela!

Os dois se encararam emburrados por um minuto.

- É menina?

- A Gina não quis saber antes. Vai ser surpresa... Como se meu coração agüentasse essas coisas...

- A Hermione também... Mulheres desalmadas...

Os dois se sentaram num banco próximo.

- Quanto mais nervosos ficarmos nessa hora, mais satisfeitas elas ficam... –continuou Harry.

- Desalmadas, como eu disse...

- É...

Harry reparou que as mãos de Rony tremiam.

- Está tudo bem, Rony. Calma.

- Olha quem diz... Se você continuar suando assim vai inundar o corredor. Está tão nervoso quanto eu.

O outro resmungou:

- E não é pra ficar? Não é pra ficar?... – e aumentando a voz completou: - Você acredita que a Gina saiu lá de casa rindo? Rindo! Em pleno trabalho de parto!

- É! A Mione também! – Rony se voltou pro amigo, parecendo feliz em ter um motivo pra parar de olhar para a porta – Depois da bolsa ter estourado, ela resolveu ir tomar banho e me mandou, ou melhor, ordenou, nesse meio tempo, que eu mandasse corujas para todos da minha família e da dela. Isso com toda a calma do mundo!

- Pareceu que ela e a Gina estavam combinadas! Ao mesmo tempo cara!

- Isso! Combinadas! Acho que isso tudo é uma grande conspiração pra me deixar louco. Um filho e uma sobrinha ao mesmo tempo!

- Só você que vai ficar louco? E eu não, né? Estou quase arrancando os cabelos!

- Isso não seria tão ruim... – sussurrou Rony – ...com cabelos assim...

- Como foi que disse, Sr. Weasley?

- Não falei nada! Você tá é louco!

- Não me chame de louco... – Harry se levantou.

- Chamo sim... – Rony também ficou de pé. Sendo bem mais alto que o outro, ficou em vantagem – Chamo porque é verdade!

- Ah é?

- É!

- Ótimo, então! Não precisa mais ser padrinho da filha de um louco!

- Como se eu quisesse! Até hoje não entendi por que a Mione te quer pra padrinho do meu filho!

Os dois se encararam uns instantes, ainda sem entender o que o outro disse, pra logo em seguida falarem juntos:

- Eu vou ser padrinho?

Então sorriram e disseram, também juntos:

- Claro que vai! Se você quiser.

E de novo:

- É claro que eu quero!

Cada um abriu seu maior sorriso e deram um abraço de irmãos.

- Obrigado amigo!

Sentaram novamente e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltaram a conversar alegres:

- Então? Já escolheu um nome?

- Eu estava pensando em James, mas a Mione insiste que vai ser menina. Por isso ainda não está decidido... Mas é menino. Tenho certeza.

- A Gina também está teimando comigo! Eu sei que vai ser menina! Tenho certeza absoluta! Vai se chamar Rose. – Harry parou de repente e ergueu a sobrancelha – Peraí, você disse James?

Rony corou violentamente.

- É, em homenagem ao pai de um certo amigo aí... E você disse Rose?

Desta vez quem corou foi Harry.

- É. Igual à sua avó.

Os dois ficaram olhando pros sapatos. Harry murmurou.

- Obrigado amigo.

- Que isso... obrigado digo eu...

Mais alguns minutos de constrangimento. De repente um choro alto se fez ouvir. Os dois pularam do banco.

- Nasceu! – falaram juntos – Tá, mas _quem_ nasceu?

Os dois correram para a porta. No caminho, Rony esbarrou numa mesinha e derrubou o vaso de flores que estava nela. Outro choro.

- Nasceram! – falou Rony com a voz meio embargada.

- Já somos pais, cara!! – gritou Harry.

Os dois se abraçaram, meio pulando.

- Ei cadê?

- Cadê o quê Rony?

- Os charutos! Você não trouxe?

- Não. Mas você não fuma!

- Eu sei.

- Então!

- Então o quê?

- Então por que raios você quer um charuto?

- Porque é clichê! Nessa hora os pais sempre fumam charutos!

Harry olhou pra ele com desânimo. Passou a mão nos olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- O quê? É tradição de família!

- Tradição de família? Rony, ninguém na sua família fuma, seu pai detesta cigarros. Como pode ser tradição?!

- Se não é, devia ser. E toda tradição tem que ser começada! Sempre quis começar uma tradição de família!

Harry olhou abismado para o amigo. Tudo bem que Rony sempre foi meio louco, mas a recente paternidade pareceu deixá-lo mais louco ainda.

- Será que eu vou ficar desse jeito também?

- De que jeito?

Mas antes de Harry explicar, a mesma enfermeira mal-humorada saiu da sala de partos.

- Ué! – se assustou Rony – Como? Você... Mas... – ele apontava desnorteado para a outra porta bem mais adiante em que a mulher havia entrado – Como?

- Queiram entrar. Seus filhos nasceram, parabéns. – falou a mulher, aparentemente ignorando Rony.

- Esquece isso. Vamos – falou Harry muito sorridente puxando Rony pra dentro.

No quarto havia duas camas. Numa Hermione segurava um embrulho azul, no outro Gina tinha um rosa nos braços. De ambos embrulhos dava pra ver uma carequinha com uns ralos fios ruivos.

Cada pai foi ver sua respectiva esposa, cada um mais bobo que o outro.

- Eu não falei que era menino? – Rony falou sorrindo pra Harry.

- E eu não falei que era menina?

Gina e Hermione se olharam, para logo em seguida caírem na gargalhada.

- Eu não falei, Mione? Só você pra ainda apostar na lerdeza desses dois.

- Realmente, Gina. Te devo 5 galeões. – falou Hermione enxugando uma lágrima que rolou de tanto ela rir.

- Será que dá pra alguém me explicar o que ta acontecendo aqui? To boiando!

- Somos dois Harry.

- Rony, querido, qual é a cor dos seus olhos?

- Azuis ora!

- Tem certeza, maninho? Não quer um espelho pra conferir?

- Cala a boca Gina! A conversa chegou aí ainda não.

- E a cor dos meus olhos querido? Qual é?

- Castanhos.

- Agora olhe os olhos do seu _filho_ maninho.

Rony obedeceu a irmã de má vontade. Olhou bem para o bebezinho que Hermione segurava.

- Ei! Os olhos dele são verdes! – Rony lançou um olhar mortal a Harry.

- Quê? Não olha pra mim! Fiz nada!

As mulheres gargalharam de novo.

- Como são lerdos esses maridos que fomos arrumar, hein amiga?

- É mesmo, Gina, nem assim pra eles perceberem...

- O quê? – Harry já estava meio desesperado. Tinha vezes que odiava Gina ser irmã dos Gêmeos...

As mulheres param de rir. E trocaram os bebês.

- Agora sim. Esses são os seus filhos, seus lesados... – falou Gina entregando o menininho pra Harry, enquanto Rony pegava a garotinha.

Os dois ficaram olhando suas _crias _quase babando.

- Eu sempre disse que seria uma menina. –falou Rony. As outras três pessoas no quarto o encararam. – O quê? O que foi?

Hermione ignorou isso e perguntou pra Gina.

- Já escolheu o nome?

- Nós já! – falaram os pais.

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Quais?

- A da Rony vai se chamar Rose.

- O do Harry vai ser James.

As mulheres se encaram.

- Um escolheu o nome do filho do outro?

- Mione, a filha de vocês também é um pouco minha filha.

- Assim como James.

As mulheres sorriram.

- Apesar de lerdos, às vezes eles são tão bonitinhos, não acha? – comentou Gina olhando para o marido e o irmão, que se afastaram um pouco.

- Sem dúvida. É por isso que amamos eles né?

- E os próximos, Rony? Como chamaremos? – falou Harry em voz alta.

- Bem, não sei ainda. Quero mais duas meninas e dois meninos. Vai pensando em nomes aí...

- Como assim? Mais quatro? E eu sou o quê? Uma vaca parideira? - falou Hermione com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Bem vinda à família Weasley, Mione. Nela sempre se tem muitos filhos. Mas como agora eu sou uma Potter...

- Rony disse lá fora que queria iniciar uma tradição... É uma boa idéia... A nova tradição dos Potter pode ser essa... Como vamos começar, temos que dar o exemplo... gosto do numero sete...

Gina esbranquiçou. Hermione começou a rir.

- Como é que você dizia, Ginervra _Potter_???

- Nem pensar Harry! Não, e não!

- Maninha, mas a Rose vai querer muitos irmãos. A Mione precisa de ajuda.

- Hã?

- Essas mulheres lerdas com quem nós casamos, hein Rony?

- Vai fazendo gracinhas, Harry, corto suas asas rapidinho quando chegarmos em casa. Explica logo.

- Só vocês que ainda não perceberam que Potters e Weasleys são uma família só.

Rose e James, como que pra provar isso, já sorriam uma pro outro, como irmãos.

**_N.A.:_ Bem fofinha né? Ela ficou abandonada no meu computador semanas e mais semanas, hj me deu a louca e resolvi publica-la. O que acharam? Lembramdo sempre que o Ministério da Magia adverte: deixar uma review faz muitissímo bem à saúde. Ler as outras fics da autora então nem se fala!**


End file.
